Kickin' It: Miami Style
by CSIMiamiLove
Summary: When the Kickin' It crew embarks on a trip to Miami for a tournament, they find themselves battling more than their opponents. Kickin' It/CSI Miami crossover with Vio789


**Kickin' It: Miami Style**

**A/N: This will be a crossover story with Disney's "Kickin' It." I am joining a very good friend of mine in this story. The Kickin' It aspect will be provided by Vio789 while the CSI Miami portion will be my doing. We both hope to impress both fans of CSI Miami and Kickin' It, so without further ado, here is chapter one!**

"I can't believe it! We're going to Miami!" I yelled at the stunned group of kids in front of me. "Bobbi has paid for us to go the top karate tournament in the world." We leave tomorrow!" I ran out of the dojo so I could get ready.

Jack's POV:

"I guess he isn't going to tell us the time," I said. "Let's just meet here at 6 A.M. tomorrow." I started to walk out and Kim came along side me. "You gonna be ready?'' she asked."Yep, already focused." I answered back. It was true. I was already thinking about what moves I would use to counter and how to attack back. She took my hand and we walked along in silence. "What would happen if I got hurt somehow?'' she asked. "Well I would probably beat up the guy or guys who did it." I replied. She chuckled lightly. "You and your stupid hero complex." She muttered. We walked to her house. I hugged her and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked in and I left.

Next Day

Kim's POV:

"Jack picked me up at 5:30 and we left. It was a nice quiet ride there until Rudy and everybody saw us. "Look at the lovebirds," was all we heard. To say the least, I wanted to flip but Jack held me back. We all got first class tickets so Jack and I took seats off by ourselves. "Look at the lovebirds all by themselves!" I heard Rudy say. "I'm warning you Rudy..." "Jack will just hold you back." Rudy answered. "Not this time,'' I heard Jack say. Rudy looked scared after that."Yeah Rudy, back down!" I yelled at him. "Come at me princess!" I heard him yell back. "That's it!" I yelled. Jack let me go and I went over to Rudy and flipped him three times. "It wasn't me Kim!" he yelled. I saw Jerry snickering. "Jerry! You're dead!" "That's why I almost got arrested and almost kicked off the plane." I said to my dad. "Well don't do anything else stupid and I think you'll be ok." I hung up and got closer to Jack. It was gonna be a LONG plane ride.

Jack's POV:

I debated waking Kim up. I probably should. "Wake up Kim." "Kim wake up!" She jumped up and I started laughing. "What's so funny?" She said groggily. "Never mind." I answered. "It's almost time to land." I said. She smacked me hard. "What was that for?" I said rubbing my hurt shoulder. "You should've let me sleep" She said. "I thought you had to do make up or something!" I whispered yelled.  
"Well then thank you for being considerate." She smiled at me. "There's something I need to tell you guys," Rudy said as we were getting off the plane. "There was a terrorist threat on the people at the tournament." Rudy said. "What does that mean?" Kim asked. She sounded a little worried so I put my arm around her. "It means there will be extra security and you will have to wear ID's everywhere." He said handing us our ID's. "Ok guys we'll be fine." I said. I was a little worried myself. We would be fine. Right?

* * *

Horatio and his team's POV

The morning was proving to be long and drawn out as usual for the seasoned group of criminalists. With cases finalized and no call outs in their future, everybody sat around in the break room for a premature lunch break. Even Lt. Horatio Caine was at a loss for what to do. For once in what seemed like an eternity, he had no paperwork, no cases, and plainly, not a thing to do. As everyone lazed around at the table eating sandwiches, Walter turned his attention to Horatio.

"Long morning, huh H?" he mused. Horatio looked up from his Pastrami sandwich and nodded with a small smile. "Definitely. It's kind of nice, actually." H admitted as he took another bite. Eric and Ryan went back and forth about last night's football game while Calleigh and Natalia giggled at their childish colleagues. "Tampa Bay is so much better than Miami, why do you think they won?" Ryan argued. "By one point! That was once in the entire pre-season Ryan!" Eric countered quickly. Everyone sat and watched the two argue like five year olds; Even Horatio began to snicker under his breath. "The last time Miami played a game they lost seventeen to twenty-four to Houston!" Wolfe wouldn't give up. But neither would Eric. "Come on Wolfe, you know that Tampa Bay lost to the Patriots twenty-one to twenty-five a few weeks ago." Delko reminded his coworker of the loss as he munched on a carrot. A sly smile remained on his face and Ryan tossed him an icy glare of defeat. "Fine. We'll have to see who wins the next game." They grinned with conviction. "You're on, Wolfe."

The team continued to eat, still thoroughly entertained by Eric and Ryan's silly banter. Walter stood to grab a Coke from the fridge and as he rummaged through the cold drawer, he spoke up. "Anyone else want one? What about you H? You can't drink coffee all day sir." He joked. Horatio tilted his head downward and grinned happily. "No thank you Mr. Simmons. How about a bottle of water instead?" Walter continued to rummage through the fridge and as he stood up with a cola and water bottle in hand, Eric swallowed and asked his teammate a question. "Could you grab me a coke Walter?" The tall CSI accepted and quickly grabbed another can from the drawer. It flew past Calleigh and Natalia towards Delko and he caught it victoriously. As Horatio and Eric thanked Walter, a uniform interrupted their lunch. "Lieutenant Caine, we got a call out in Coral Gables. Dispatch says it's urgent." All matters of lunch were set aside, and Horatio stood from his seat. "Walter, Ryan, and Natalia, your're up. Eric and Calleigh, you're in charge until I get back. We're back in business." The redhead said as he slid on his dark sunglasses and headed out the door.


End file.
